


Fish&Chips

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes del regreso de Sherlock, John y Mycroft solían quedar todos los viernes a comer. El tiempo juntos le hizo más cercanos y cuando Sherlock volvió...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



Infiltrarse en las filas del ejército serbio fue difícil, tener un acento perfecto fue algo más complicado pero quedarse inmóvil mirando como golpeaban a su hermano fue terriblemente doloroso.

Por suerte, Sherlock lo despistó y pudieron sacarlo de allí. El regreso a Londres, la visita al barbero y la pequeña discusión solo fueron minucias hasta que saltaron al tema principal, tema del que Mycroft se sentía algo reacio a hablar.

—¿Y qué pasa con John Watson? —preguntó Sherlock sin apartar la vista de su reflejo y colocándose la camisa.

—¿John? —preguntó Mycroft algo confuso.

—Aha… —murmuró Sherlock, giro la cabeza hacia su hermano y se fijó en el —. ¿Lo has visto?

—Oh si —dijo fingiendo ironía —. Quedamos todos los viernes y cenamos Fish&Chips

***Flash Back***

Semanas después de la muerte de Sherlock, Mycroft había comenzado una vigilancia sobre John. Su hermano había fingido aquello para mantenerlo a salvo pero eso no le daba una seguridad total así que la CCTV estaba pendiente de él, además de algunos agentes que había colocado Mycroft.

El político podía observar como los días para John pasaban con mayor facilidad, le había visto llorar en incontables ocasiones, cuando aún vivía en el 221B, también lo había oído llorar en su nuevo apartamento, cuando cogía el metro… Y sobre todo cuando leía en la prensa noticias donde insultaban a su hermano.

Un viernes por la noche, después de casi dos meses en la sombra, mandó un coche negro frente al centro médico donde trabajaba. John no necesitaba insistencia y sabía que le guardaba muchísimo rencor así que iría a donde fuera contar de poder ver a Mycroft.

—“London Fish&Chips” —leyó John a través de la ventanilla del coche —. ¿Estás de coña?

Anthea alzó los ojos del teléfono y negó con la cabeza. La puerta del coche se abrió y John tuvo que salir .Mycroft esperaba dentro, sentado en la barra de espaldas a la puerta aunque ya veía John gracias a su reflejo en el espejo que había detrás de la barra.

—Me sorprende —dijo el rubio cuando llegó a su lado —. Tanto tiempo sin dirigirme la palabra y quedas aquí… No es un sitio en el que esperaba a verte.

—Tampoco he quedado nunca en uno, pero es más cómodo para ti.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Mycroft? —preguntó John conteniendo un suspiro de cansancio y apretando los puños.

El nombrado despegó un poco el taburete de la barra y le dio golpecitos con la mano en el asiento.

—Acompáñeme doctor Watson, ya hice el pedido.

John suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a su lado, apoyando los codos en la barra para sujetarse el rostro.

—Tengo unas ganas horribles de golpearte… —le dijo —. Vendiste a tu hermano y…

—John —cortó Mycroft —. Esa información era vital para el país…

—¡Pero era tu hermano! —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué para mí no era difícil esa elección? —le recriminó —. Pero tuve que elegir, mi hermano o toda la nación británica… Gracias a eso miles de personas pueden dormir tranquilas por las noches… Y jamás pensé que Sherlock llegaría al suicidio, solo… —dijo mirando al camarero como dejaba las cervezas y las patatas frente a ellos —. Creí que lo soportaría, como siempre.

El rubio tragó saliva y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—No lo aguantó —murmuró —. Y tú no lo viste saltar, no lo viste…

—John —dijo Mycroft aproximando una mano para apretarle el antebrazo —. Tú sabías quien era Sherlock, lo importante que era para este mundo. Quédate con eso, de lo importante que fue y lo útil que fue. Solo debe importarte a ti

John ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, Mycroft no apartó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

—Por Sherlock —dijo el político apartándose un poco y alzando el botellín de cerveza.

—Por Sherlock —repitió John de inmediato imitándole y chocando los botellines.

Dieron un trago y John se atrevió a sonreír. Mycroft era una persona normal a pesar de todo.

***Fin del Flashback***

Por alguna razón, eso se había estado repitiendo todos los viernes durante meses.

—Estoy pendiente de él, por supuesto —dijo al fin Mycroft haciéndole un gesto a Anthea para que le entregara una capeta con fotos del mismo John.

Sherlock leyó los informes y revisó las fotos y asintió lentamente. Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se volvió a mirar al espejo.

—Voy a darle una sorpresa a John, le encantará —dijo con seguridad.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Mycroft con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Apareceré en Baker Street, quizás salga de una tarta —dijo sonriente.

***Flashback***

Mycroft nunca había estado en el piso de John, aunque sabía cómo era por las fotos que tenía intentó mostrarse muy perdido cuando llegaron al bloque de pisos.

—Así que es aquí donde vives… —preguntó Mirando hacia arriba.

—Es un buen sitio, ya sabes, barato y cerca del metro. Lo que me pega —dijo sonriendo con modestia —. ¿Quieres subir? Supongo que será poco cosa para ti pero tengo un whisky buenísimo…

—¿Whisky de malta? —pregunto, y ante la respuesta de John solo pudo sonreír con suavidad —. De acuerdo.

John abrió la puerta del portal y subieron por el ascensor en silencio. John estaba algo nervioso, Mycroft aún le causaba algo de inquietud y eso de que fuera a ver su piso….

—Lo siento si es pequeño, no quería nada más grande para mí solo… —susurró mientras abría la puerta.

Mycroft entró y encendió la luz, sonrió al verlo. Todo estaba muy ordenado y aunque fuera pequeño estaba bien amueblado y colocado.

—Me gusta —le confesó mientras entraba al salón.

—Siéntate —pidió John —. Ahora traigo el whisky… —dijo yendo a su habitación.

Mycroft dejó su maletín sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá, al igual que dejó allí el abrigo.

—Mmmm… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Mycroft.

—Claro —dijo John regresando con la botella y dejándola en la mesa para coger dos vasos.

—¿Por qué te mudaste? —preguntó —. Supongo que la señora Hudson no te hubiese puesto el piso más caro…

—Recuerdos —se limitó a responder John —. Tu hermano es el mejor ser humano que jamás he conocido y estar allí donde todo me recordaba a él… Era raro.

John sonrió con tristeza y se sentó a su lado mientras servía las copas.

—Uhm, ¿brindamos? —preguntó Mycroft alzando el vaso.

—¿Y por qué vamos a brindar? —preguntó John con curiosidad.

—Por lo bueno que vendrá —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

John rió y chocó sus vasos.

***Fin del Flashback***

—¿Baker Street? Ya no vive allí, ¿Qué pintaría ahí? Han paso dos años. Ha seguido con su vida —le dijo

—¿Qué vida? Si no estaba yo.

Mycroft contuvo un gemido de frustración y movió un poco los brazos.

—¿Dónde estará esta noche? —preguntó Sherlock acercándose a él.

—Y yo que se…—respondió Mycroft.

—Tú lo sabes todo —aseguró Sherlock con orgullo.

_“Ahora o nunca”_ pensó Mycroft, se irguió un poco e intentó relajar los brazos.

—Tiene una reserva para una cena en Marylebone Road, un lugar muy coqueto. Tienen unas varias botellas de Saint-Emilion del 2000 —explicó —. Aunque yo prefiero el del 2001.

***Flash Back***

—No pienso aceptar… —dijo John riéndose.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado, había ido al trabajo de John al salir este y ahora se estaban tomando un té en una cafetería cercana,

—Oh venga John, mañana es viernes y llevamos quedando todos los viernes durante meses.

—Si bueno, pero en el Fish&Chips….

—He engordado tres kilos desde entonces —le dijo Mycroft muy serio antes de sonreírle —. Déjame invitarte a cenar a un buen sitio, por favor.

John dejó la mano sobre la mesa, cerca de la de Mycroft y este aprovechó y la rozó con sus dedos.

—De acuerdo… -dijo John sin apartar la mano —. Pero no te meterás con mi traje, solo tengo dos —le dijo apretándole los dedos de la mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mycroft.

Esa misma noche, Mycroft pasó por el a las siete a recogerle.

_“Estoy abajo” MH_

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, John salió del portal mientras se alisaba el traje. Mycroft ensanchó su sonrisa. El traje le venía un poco grande y John se veía muy lindo así vestido. Mycroft abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo.

—Estás muy elegante —le dijo.

John le miró y se sonrojó.

—No me sienta tan bien como a ti…

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, estás muy guapo.

Mycroft se sonrojó tanto como John pero al ser de noche no era muy evidente y nadie lo comentó.  John se subió primero al coche y Mycroft le siguió.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio.

—Marylebone road —le respondió -. Es un buen restaurante, me gusta mucho.

—¿Sueles comer allí?

—Al menos una vez al mes.

—¿Y con quien vas? Suena un sitio romántico.

—Voy solo —respondió Mycroft.

John suspiró con alivio y se relajó en el asiento.

—Entonces, solo para…. Aclararlo —se atrevió a preguntar mirando fijamente al frente —. ¿Esto es una cita?

—Sí —respondió Mycroft con firmeza.

—Vale… -dijo John asintiendo.

Mycroft le miró de reojo y le rozó la mano de nuevo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó.

John sonrió y agarró su mano.

—Solo que no me esperaba que mi primera cita seria en años sería contigo. Pero me siento bien.

—¿Aunque sea un hombre?

John se quedó en silencio y le miró fijamente mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano, se acercó a él sacando toda la valentía que pudo y le besó. Mycroft se quedó petrificado, pero cerró los ojos y movió los labios contra John.

Cuando notó como perdía el contacto abrió los ojos.

—Aunque seas un hombre —respondió John sonriéndole antes de mirar al frente.

***Fin del Flashback***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Mycroft llegó a su casa se vistió con uno de los trajes más elegantes que encontró y se adecentó frente al espejo. John le había citado en aquel restaurante, para decirle que tenían que hablar de algo importante.

Llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos pero ese día aún no lo había visto. Solo leyó la nota que había dejado en la cocina.

_“No llegues tarde, el país puede esperar” JW_

Mycroft sonrió y dobló la nota para guardarla en el interior de su chaqueta. Condujo el mismo hasta el lugar y aparcó no muy lejos del restaurante. Estaba bastante nervioso. No sabía que esperar de ese día, su hermano volvía, John le haría una gran confesión… Estaba algo inquietado.

John ya estaba en la mesa cuando Mycroft entró al restaurante. Dejó su abrigo en la puerta y se acercó a él.

—Perdón por la tardanza –dijo dándole un beso antes de sentarse frente a él.

John sonrió.

—Has venido más pronto de lo que esperaba, créeme —dijo sonriéndole.

—Estás muy guapo, ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto, este traje me sienta genial…

—Fue una buena idea comprarlo a medida.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio antes de reírse a la vez. Hablaron del trabajo y de lo sucedido en las noticias estos últimos días mientras comían. Antes del postre, Mycroft se levantó y le besó la sien.

—Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo —le dijo antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Miró la cena y suspiró. Sherlock aún no había llegado y estaba al caer… No podía ni pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando John se enterara de que estaba vivo…

John miraba nervioso la carta, sin saber que vino o que champán elegir para la ocasión. Sherlock entró en el restaurante y se acercó a  él.

—¿Quiere que le aconseje señor? —preguntó con un marcado acento francés.

—Oh si —dijo este nervioso,  no le miró pero le enseño la carta un poco —. Estoy buscando una botella de champán. Una buena.

—Esa son las mejores cosechas —dijo Sherlock moviendo la mano por encimad e la carta.

—No entiendo mucho, ¿qué me recomienda?

—Con esos no puede fallar pero si quiere mi sugerencia personal… El último es mi preferido —dijo señalándolo —. Es… Podría decirse… Como un rostro del pasado.

John, que no había apartado la vista de la carta, la alzó y se la entregó.

—Bien —dijo —. Pues una botella —concluyó antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino.

—Familiar pero con la capacidad de sorprender —dijo Sherlock entusiasmado alzando los brazos.

John hizo una mueca al saborear el vino, demasiada cantidad.

—Pues sorpréndame —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Sherlock gruñó.

—Me estoy esforzando señor —dijo antes de colocarse las gafas mientras se iba.

John se buscó en la chaqueta la caja con el anillo y lo abrió para observarlo. Era de acero y plata, dividido en dos listones, uno más oscuro que el otro. Dejó la caja en la mesa y la giró varias veces sin saber en qué posición ponerla hasta que se la volvió a guardar justo antes de que Mycroft se sentara.

—Ya estoy, ¿todo bien? —preguntó.

John apretó la caja del anillo en su bolsillo y asintió.

—Sí… Eh… ¿Quieres más vino?

—Claro, pero estás pálido. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

John bebió algo de su copa de vino y tosió.

—Quería hablar contigo, preguntarte una cosa —murmuró.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Mycroft antes de cogerle la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Yo… Verás Mycroft tú… —murmuró John apretando su mano.

El político sonrió.

—Coge aire y suéltalo con calma —le dijo —. Vamos…

John rió algo nervioso pero le hizo caso. Se calmó un poco y sacó la mano del bolsillo para dejarla apoyada sobre la mesa.

—Quiero decirte que has sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, me has ayudado mucho a superarlo todo, he descubierto nuevas cosas gracias a ti… —le dijo —. Y no solo me refiero al sexo —aclaró antes de reírse.

Mycroft también se rio, sonrojándose.

—Por eso… —prosiguió John

Mycroft cerró los ojos cuando notó una sombra a su lado y ese falso acento francés.

—Lo siento —le dijo antes de que John se volviera para mirarlo.

John le miró extrañado y levantó la vista para echar al camarero y al ver allí a Sherlock, quitándose las gafas se quedó helado.

—Es curioso lo del esmoquin —dijo Sherlock —. Confiere distinción a los amigos y anonimatos a los camareros…

John miró a Mycroft, intentando saber si era una vil broma, pero Mycroft no reaccionó. Ni se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.  John se levantó poco a poco, el estómago le ardía y el pulso le temblaba un poco.

—Resumiendo —dijo Sherlock —. Estoy vivo.

Mycroft apretó la servilleta con el puño. Le tendría que enseñar a su hermano lo que era el tacto.

—Ha sido un poco cruel enterarte así, podría haberte dado un infarto pero en mi defensa seré que ha sido gracioso… —siguió Sherlock, John lo miraba con seriedad, fijamente a los ojos —. Vale no es muy buena defensa.

—Sherlock… —susurró Mycroft tapándose la cara con las manos.

El nombrado sonrió.

—Disculpa —cogió una servilleta y la mojó en la copa de agua para quitarse el bigote falso —. Sé que interrumpo algo importante, pero…

John golpeó la mesa con ambos puños.

—Dos años… —susurró John con la voz rota —. Dos años… Pensé… Pensé, que estabas muerto. Dejaste que sufriera, ¿cómo has podido…? ¿Cómo? –dijo en un gruñido.

—Espera, antes de que hagas nada de lo puedas arrepentirte una pregunta. Deja que te haga una. ¿De verdad le ibas a pedir matrimonio? —dijo y miró a Mycroft  riéndose.

Mycroft se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró. John, en cambio tomó aire, se alisó el traje y se lanzó contra el cuello de Sherlock, cambiando unos metros antes de caerse con él al suelo. Mycroft se aproximó a él para separarlo, al igual que medio restaurante. Cuando el rubio se puso de pie  miraba con asco a Sherlock, casi con deseos de patearlo

—John, por favor… —pidió Mycroft.

—No me toques —le dijo John con tono amenazador —. Eres igual que él, jodido…

Pero no acabó la frase, se dio la vuelta y salió por el restaurante con paso firme y rápido. Mycroft tomó aire y miró a Sherlock.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el detective alzando una ceja.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. John no estaba en la calle así que cogió su coche y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando aparcó vio las luces de la cocina encendidas y suspiró.

Dejó las llaves y el abrigo en la entradilla y se dirigió a la cocina, John estaba sentado en una mesa. Ni siquiera estaba bebiendo solo miraba la mesa con espanto.

—John…

—¿Lo sabías? —le interrumpió el rubio.

Mycroft tomó aire y se movió en el sitio.

—Yo debí…

—Respóndeme —ordenó John —. ¿Lo sabías? Sí o No.

—Sí lo sabía John —respondió Mycroft —. Yo le ayudé a desaparecer —le confesó.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó —. Pensé que había muerto, ¡JODER! Mycroft, ¡era mi mejor amigo! ¿Por qué coño no me dijiste nada? ¡Solo una maldita frase! Haberle pedido que me llamara, lo que sea joder pero alguna muestra de ello. Me dejasteis que sufriera de forma cruel.

—No podíamos decirte la verdad, John —murmuró Mycroft sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara —. No podías saberlo.

—¿Es que no os fiabais de mí?

—Claro, pero…

—¿PERO? ¿Y TIENES PEROS? —gritó, aunque tomó aire y apretó los puños —. ¿Por qué? Solo… Dime por qué.

—Para salvarte —murmuró Mycroft.

—¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? ¿Qué podía pasarme si no sabía que Sherlock estaba vivo?

Mycroft se apretó las manos y tomó aire.

—Moriarty amenazó a Sherlock, le dijo que si no se suicidaba te mataría. A ti, a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade. Y Sherlock prefirió fingir su muerte. Si en algún momento te hubieras enterado los secuaces de Moriarty te hubiesen pillado y te hubieran asesinado y su esfuerzo no hubiese servido —le dijo.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —preguntó John.

—Sherlock acabó con la red de Moriarty. Ya podía volver.

John suspiró, se levantó en silencio y chasqueó la lengua. Cuando Mycroft alzó la cabeza John le besó antes de abrazarle.  El político le abrazó con fuerza y besó la parte superior de su cabeza varias veces.

—John… Dios, pensé que te perdía —le dijo en un susurro.

John rió.

—Te libras porque el anillo está gravado y no lo puedo devolver —le dijo —. No creo que haya muchos Mycrofts con los que pueda casarme…

Este rió.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

—Estoy muy enfado —le dijo John —. Pero te quiero más a ti —dijo antes de besarlo.

Mycroft suspiró y respondió al beso con necesidad. John se separó antes de profundizarlo más y le sonrió antes de subir al piso superior e ir a la habitación. Mycroft sonrió y le siguió.

John le empujó sobre la cama con fuerza antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le desabrochó la corbata a tirones antes de besarle el cuello.

—John… —suspiró Mycroft.

El nombrado se apresuró a cogerle las manos y las pegó al colchón.

—Te quedarás quietecito —susurró contra su oído —. Como un niño bueno…

Mycroft bajó las manos y se aferró a las sábanas cuando John le mordió el cuello. Le fue besando el pecho mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y cuando llegó al ombligo se la sacó acompañada de la chaqueta.

John le notaba duro contra su muslo pero decidió ignorarlo mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior.

—Mierda, John… —suplicó.

El rubio se fue desnudando lentamente ante la mirada del político. Le miraba con malicia, alegre de que estuviera tan desesperado.

—Ponte a cuatro patas y separa las piernas —pidió John mientras se acariciaba así mismo.

—Quiero verte… —pidió Mycroft.

—No. Eres un niño malo y se te tratará como tal, date la vuelta exigió.

Mycroft gruñó pero le hizo caso, frotándose su erección con las sábanas antes de ponerse de incorporarse un poco. John se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el culo.

—Ah no —le regañó —. No te vas a seguir toqueteando, o te quedarás ciego.

—¿Y qué harás si sigo? —murmuró Mycroft girando la cabeza para mirarle.

—Hay una revista en el baño —dijo John poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y apoyándose sobre la espalda del político para alcanzar su rostro —. Podría ir a masturbarme allí si no me haces caso.

Mycroft movió la cabeza hacia él y le besó hasta que John le apartó mordiéndole el labio, gimió de frustración cuando se separó.

—Vamos John… —suplicó.

Este sonrió y se colocó tras Mycroft, agachándose para que su rostro quedara entre sus nalgas. Las separó un poco y lamió superficialmente la zona antes de introducir su lengua.

Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante, aferrándose a las sábanas y pegando su culo con el rostro de John.

—Joder…

John mordió ligeramente una nalga antes de continuar. Introdujo la lengua un par de veces hasta que la zona estuvo lubricada para poder introducir dos de sus dedos y hacer la tijera.

Mycroft gruñó levemente.

—Fóllame… —pidió.

—Espera… —susurró John besándole la espalda —. Paciencia.

Movió los dedos en círculos antes de meter un tercero y repetir las acciones. Mycroft temblaba de placer y gemía con necesidad.

—Vale… —susurró —. Relájate, ¿sí?

Mycroft asintió lentamente y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. John se masturbó un par de veces antes de agarrarle de las caderas. Introdujo primero el glande antes de volver a apartarse pero a la segunda vez le penetró de una sola vez.

Mycroft contuvo el aire mientras apretaba las sábanas.

—Ah… Mierda, John —gimió al cabo de unos minutos.

—No me dirás ahora que no te gusta así —susurró.

Mycroft rió y abrió un ojo, intentando ladear algo la cabeza para mirarle.

—Te quiero —susurró.

John amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a moverse con largas y pausadas embestidas, haciendo que Mycroft se acostumbrara a él.

—Más rápido —pidió —. Por favor, John.

Este aferró a sus caderas y se movió más rápido, gimiendo entrecortadamente el nombre de su pareja. Mycroft gemía su nombre entre suspiros cada vez que golpeaba su próstata.

Unos minutos más tarde Mycroft se corrió sobre las sábanas sin poder avisarle y John le siguió poco después.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, intentando recuperar el aire, luego John se salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, también bocabajo mirándole.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró antes de besarle.

Mycroft sonrió y le tapó con las sábanas, luego le rodeó con un brazo y se quedó dormido en esa posición.

A la mañana siguiente, John se despertó  y se quedó mirando a Mycroft con una pequeña sonrisa. Le había hecho daño, sí, pero le quería muchísimo y lo que una vez pidió, se concedió. Ahora tenía a los dos Holmes con él. Uno al que querer y otro al que proteger.

Se deslizó con cuidado por las sábanas y se puso su pantalón de pijama con una camiseta de manga corta que por su tamaño debería de ser de Mycroft. Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, unos minutos más tarde unos toques a la puerta le distrajeron y fue a abrir.

Sherlock estaba al otro lado, John sintió un dolor de estómago al verle aunque se le pasó enseguida cuando vio que Sherlock le miraba con horror.

—¿Qué…? —susurró John desconcertado.

—¿Es que no os habéis peleado? —preguntó atónito mientras entraba.

—Sí —respondió John regresando a la cocina.

—¿Y ya os habéis reconciliado?

—El sexo ayuda mucho —le dijo John sin pensar.

Sherlock abrió los ojos horrorizados y fue a prepararse una taza de té con violencia. John se reía.

—Buenos días Sherlock… —saludó Mycroft mientras entraba en la cocina.

Un gruñido fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta seguido poco después de un suspiro de desesperación cuando Mycroft le dio un pequeño beso a John.

—Hermanito, no seas infantil —le recriminó  Mycroft.

—¿Os vais a casar? —preguntó Sherlock con indignación.

—Probablemente, cuando me lo pidan de forma correcta y sin interrupciones —dijo Mycroft mirándole.

Sherlock se centró en mover su té hasta que volvió a alzar la cabeza.

—¿¡Por qué te has llevado a mi ovejita!? —exclamó.

Mycroft no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras que John le miraba confundido.

—¿Ovejita? ¿Qué…? —preguntó John sirviendo las tostadas.

—Infantil —interrumpió Mycroft —. John no es de nadie, ni siquiera mío pero él quiere que forme parte de su vida y así lo haré.

—Espera… —dijo John mirándole —. ¿Yo soy la ovejita? —preguntó confundido.

—Y una ovejita adorable —dijo antes de besarle —. Y no te pongas así Sherlock… Tú serás padrino de alguno de los dos —le aseguró.

Sherlock miró su té y le dio un sorbo. Cuando Mycroft no miraba sonrió a John, y este le sonrió de vuelta.

Todo iría bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado Hatsherlocked!! Más parejas raras, más, más.
> 
> (Me gustó mucho la traducción de "borregos" que le dio el doblaje castellano, me pareció mucho más cuco para John que "pez" o gold fish)


End file.
